Best Served Cold
by o-SilentAbyss-o
Summary: He couldn't protect her, couldn't save her, but he would avenge her. He would make sure of it.


**Best Served Cold**

* * *

**Prologue: AEGIS**

* * *

**Summary:** He couldn't protect her, couldn't save her, but he would avenge her. He would make sure of it.

* * *

"They'll pay," he mumbles. His teeth clench, the muscles of his jawline protruding in the process. It was enough to make his jaw ache, but he doesn't care. He has other matters to attend to. His body swings, agile and graceful in the zero-gravity of the hanger, his physical being a striking contrast to his emotionally state.

The boy's anger radiates off him like crashing waves, his cheerful and care-free persona extinguished and is replaced by someone almost unrecognizable, someone vengeful. He has become rabid with anger now, and like a feral dog lashes out at everyone. The only thing on his mind is the image of her, broken, bloody, and far beyond any physical reach.

He couldn't protect her and because of his weakness she was gone. He should have been there. Instead he went to the school grounds to check on the financial backing of their newly proclaimed country, all the while silently entrusting his friend with her safety. Because out of all the people he knew, _he_ would have been able to protect her if anything went down. But he was wrong and grits his teeth at the thought.

As he reaches the center of the hanger, his body grows still, silhouette hovering a foot above the titanium floor. The grip of his hands grows tighter until he feels something crack in his palm. He looks down and raises his hand, fingers opening to reveal an orange and white mobile. The black base of the touch pads are cracked with the sides and back partially scorched, the left side in particular is slightly melted as though it was thrown in a fire. In his vision, he sees a girl with a sincere smile, eyes bright and clear with laughter. As soon as the image enters his mind, it is quickly transformed into something much more disturbing. A mangled and burnt body and a face stained with black patches, and eyes that can no longer see are framed with cracked and blood-stained glasses. He closes his eyes; his face visibly pained, shaking away the image in a desperate attempt at denial.

The boy's eyes are open now, tears edging at the corner of his eyes, lashes moist and slightly heavy. He uses the right of his wrist to wipe away the beginning of an onslaught of tears because if the dam breaks now, there is no stopping the flood to come. He bites the bottom of his lip, stubbornly willing whatever sob that is trying to come up, down, and glances towards the metal floor. The dried blood that smears the once pristine hanger floor remains, an ever-present reminder of what he must do. He looks to the phone in his hand and grips it in a silent promise, careful not to crack it this time and moves towards the end of the hanger where the VALVRAVEs are stored. His mind is only on one thing now.

He floats towards the end of the hanger and sees that the VALVRAVEs are all lined and locked in their respective places by what appears to be a series of giant needles. He scans the room and heads to a nearby railing, using his weight, he pushes himself off the side for better leverage, picking the closest and most available VALVRAVE.

It is a blue-hued suit and covered from head to toe in what looks to be supplemental armor. The armor attached to the sides of the VALVRAVE is transparent and almost yellow in color, from far away, he thought they were shields, but for a moment he thinks they look more like wings. As he inspects more of the armor he cannot help, but notice it appears to be bigger than the rest of the suits, save for the colossal yellow one. The cannons on its back and sides are spread out and make it appear as though it has extra appendages. The boy turns back to the blue VALVRAVE, he pockets the phone and grasps the side, propelling himself in an upwards motion. He has no time to waste, he must act.

He has found his way inside the control chambers of the suit, sitting in the massive chair he looks around trying to figure out how to activate the VALVRAVE all the while trying not to accidently blow-up the entire hanger in his attempt. He cannot move the suit; the needles surrounding it prevent him to do so. In front of him, he sees a monitor and taps on it, but nothing happens. He then looks at the orange square directly below the center of the screen. It is not quite a button or a switch at first glance, but he might as well try it out. Again, he taps. "A lid?" then flips it to reveal a multi-colored button. _This must be it_, he thinks and presses it.

The monitor in front of him lights up. The giant screen that surrounds him is no longer tinted and clearly displays an all-around view of the hanger from his position. Something appears on the monitor.

_It is necessary to answer the following questions to start VALVRAVE.  
Do you resign as a human being?_

_Yes or No_

The boy stares at the monitor and thinks. The feelings of guilt, regret, and most of all anger well up inside him.

He couldn't protect her.

He couldn't save her.

But he would avenge her.

He would make sure of it.

The boy, Kyuma Inuzuka does not hesitate in his answer.

_Yes_.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** This is my first fanfic and I think I took faaar too long with editing and trying to figure out the icon thing (which still kind of ended in failure, in my opinion…), but after watching episode 7 and the preview of _Valvrave the Liberator_ I came up with this idea and rolled with it. This may or may not be completely AU, but these are some of my predictions/ thoughts/ theories about what could possible happen given what foreshadowing I was able to see from the series. From what I could see in the preview I hope I'm right, especially when I wait for episode 8. I have ideas on some things already, but it's only planning, so it's not set in stone? Feel free to give feedback and constructive criticism, this is my first fanfic and I would like to try to improve on my writing/ story-telling skills and it would help ease the load a bit as writing this, although fun, was a bit of a pain because I'm nit-picky… I would appreciate the help very much. Also, this must be the longest rant/ Author's Note in the history. My apologies for ranting, it's a bad habit…

Also, as a side note, for the prologue the reason for the name being "Aegis" is because I had read somewhere that the symbolic meaning is not just protection, but also the potential to destroy. I'll more than likely soak the story in symbolic meaning or something, so readers prepare for symbolic foreshadowing!

_**And Special thanks to my BF and Beta, Momoko! Thanks for proofing it and everything else like about 10 times because I am an obsessive compulsive woman~ XD**_


End file.
